nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventure!
Players and gameplay A combination of Steamlands and NMD and other Nitrome games. Player 1:Winged Austin Player 2:Ninja Bennet Player 3:The Evil Wizard (when The players collect the Wizard power-up they can contact him 1 time when they want.He will destroy 20 enemies from the stage and will go. Helper:Carter Austin:He won't attack, but if the players find him he will give money or Soda power-up (only levels 1-20) Note:'Sometimes Winged Austin is named Austin and Justin Ninja Bennet. Also they both are reffered as the players or haters. Enemies Nitrome characters Pirates in tanks (when tanks explodes, they run away) Pirates in the Mechasaur tank Engineers in Space Tanks (when tanks explodes, they run away) Engineers (only at Moon Base):(after 10 shoots they run away) Space Mice Canary 214-LE Bosses Giant Magneboy:3phases Pirate Commander in 100 mechasaur heads tank Blimp Mystery Mini-bosses Bird (from NMD intro) Cameos In level 1 the re-built Best ceo Games Studio appears in the background. The Dog In Capsule appears in level 33. In level 31 appears the Demolition Crew exiting from a rocket. (they came with another after it was stolen by the 2 haters. In level 38 The Demolition Crew appear demolishing an old building. When flying in levels 20-29, the Hot Air Jr ballon can be saw in the background. In level 21, Octoboss will follow the haters.But will stay only in the background.It won't come near the players. In level 36, Canary 214-LE wil apear in the background. In level 38 he can be saw killing the alliens which escaped from the Mining colony. In level 43, he can be saw in the background of the cloning facility speaking with an engineer.(There he also became enemy) Intro Winged Austin want revenge.Justin toke his costume and become NInja Bennet .They go to find Engineer and Mystery who killed them. Level 1: No enemies,It takes place in Austin's studio zone and and there are infos about how to move players and others. Level 2 There appear enemies like Dark things and others. Levels 3-9 They must beat different Nitrome characters. Level 10+boss The boss is A Giant Magneboy with 3 phases. Phase 1:Same as Steamlands FG Phase 2;Same as Best ceo games must die Phase 3:The head explode and lot of small magneboys come from the head.Their only attack is hiting the player... Mini-movie The 2 Nitrome haters found a tank and started a journey to New Nitrome towers.They didn't knew they entered Pirates commander territory! Levels 11-14 Same as Steamlands, they fight with pirates. Level 15+mini boss The boss is the bird of the intro of NMD and the same of the game NNMD.It's still angry on Carter and confuse Austin with him.It used his superpowers and destroyed the tanks.Austin and Justin must fight with it by shooting with guns.When almost beat the bird, Carter appears to give sodas, the bird become confused because there are 2 Austins and flew away. Levels 16-19 Same as Steamlands. Level 20 +boss The boss is The Pirate Commander in a tank with 100 Mechasaur heads.they must take the only 1 minute invincible power- up and destroy the tank quick. Mini-movie The Pirate Commander ran away and the players must leave the tanks because are to obvious when will enter in Mystery's teritory.So they started flying to The roof of New Nitrome towers. Levels 20-29 They are flying and also Ninja Bennet found some flying rockets.In the way are lot of flying enemies from Nitrome games. Level 30+boss The boss is a blimp.Ninja Bennet must shoot with Ninja rows in it 30 times.30 times because 30 ninja rows is equal with 1 tank projectile. Mini-movie The blimp's ballon explode because of the rows and falls down.The 2 players goes to roof of Nitrome Towers.After they destroyed the roof and went to last level of building, where usually the boss works.(the boss is Mystery).Isn't here so they fly again. Afer a while, they found the Demolition Crew.They were speaking about their new job to destroy the old buildings of Mystery on the Moon! So they stole their rocket and went to the Moon. They also stole Space Tanks. Levelss 31-40 They must fight with Mystery's soldiers in the Space Tanks. Mini-movie After lot of explosions the Space Engineers ran to The Engineer.He knew they are to strong, so he made them follow in a trap and their tanks were destroyed.The haters ran and entered in the base of Mystery. Levels 41-42 As enemies are all kinds of Space Mice.There also sometimes appear engineers. The Mini-movie Before Level 43 The players Find a clone facility in construction.Now they know how they used Carter and why he was toke from "deads world". Level 43 The haters must destroy the cloning facility.There also come Space Mice to try to protect.In the background (at the half of the level) can be saw again Canary 214-LE speaking with an Engineer.The Engineer tells him:"Look!" and Canary 214-Le will start shooting with his lasers to the haters.He will follow them, but will stay only in the background, so he can't be attacked. Mini-movie After the haters destroys the most important machine of the facility, a voice said:Explode in 10 seconds.The haters exited.The Engineers was traped because the haters locked the door but Canary destroyed another one and saved them.The Explosion was big, but everyone escaped. Levels 44-49 Same as levels 41-42. Level 50 Mystery came and he started use his ninja abilities.(He was a ninja before he became an engineer. Justin must shoot with Ninja ropes at him and Winged Austin will help him fly.(Justin lost the rockets). Ending Mystery was beaten. *'Ninja B.:'U lost! *'Mystery:'Oh yeah? *'W.Austin:'What the @#$% are u saying? *'Mystery'Hehehe!... *'N.Justin:'What the @#$% is so funny? *'Mystery:'''In my trap... The Maskot team came and poisoned the 2 haters.They was moved to a rocket and which has the destination:The Sun! But a meteorite smashed the rocket near the sun and changed the way to the Earth...They somehow survived the fall... '''The End? (of course not)